Power Rangers Nebula Blast
by KoiMonogatari
Summary: When the Iono Fleet attacks five nebulae and earth is next, six beings are called to become the power rangers and defend Earth against the Iono fleet while discovering love, friendship, and adventure as they go against the fleet that destroyed their homes and could destroy the whole universe.
1. The Beginning

_**Power Rangers Nebula Blast**_

**A/N: **Hello everyone! It's been a while since I've been on the _Power Rangers_ scene, I've finally decided to fix myself up and re-create one of these old character recruits. To be honest, I've been pretty infamous with my character recruits at first. I have a crazy imagination (as you all know) and I tend to have ideas that die down a lot and I let them die the way they should. Now that I've grown a bit I've learned a thing or two about organizing my time wisely, so I hope I'll be able to arrange my time between all my present fics and both sites I currently write for. And, with your help everyone, I'll get new ideas and be able to go far in this recruit - possibly even farther than my other recruits have gone!

I should probably stop talking now. Here we are, with...

**Power Rangers Nebula Blast! **

* * *

_In the beginning, there was nothing. _

At least, that's how most stories like these begin. Time and space may continue, but sometimes they may never last. As space expanded, so did the nebulae. The nebulae were the core universes, the mainlands of our heroes. It was the place of their birth, and all they wanted to be was where they were, ruling in their nebulae and even more so - their home planets. Life was like how it should have been, except for one thing.

The Iono fleet was on the rise, and somehow, there was no way to stop them.

Many nebulae had aligned themselves with one another to protect themselves from the attacks of the Iono fleet. However, their efforts were futile; many people of all five core nebulae lost their lives the day the Iono fleet attacked. Some armies made central capitals of the nebulae their bases while others stayed aboard their ships and commanded from behind. Other leaders from the Iono fleet led from the front, sending down some of their best "galaxadrites" down to the nebulae and make sure everything is in ruins. The evil space fleet succeeded in causing havoc and misery to the five core nebulae, and destroying everything dear to the citizens from those nebulae.

But, five were able to flee to the one place that they thought the nebulae wouldn't be able to attack: Earth.

However, they were wrong. The Iono fleet had begun to invade earth, and the earthlings were hopeless. Well, not for long. With their new powers, the five from the nebulae all banded together to become...

**Power Rangers Nebula Blast! **

~ (Nebula Blast) ~

Alright, so basically the characters come from different nebulae in space, but the five nebulae I have for our characters origins are: Orion Nebula, Helix Nebula, Corona Australis Nebula, Crab Nebula, and the Heart Nebula. And our silver ranger, the Milky Way Silver, is from Earth - he'll be coming later on in the story, but I'll accept admissions for him now.

**~ Orion Red:  
**- Name (Orionate):  
- Name (Earth name):  
- Orionate appearance/rank:  
- Appearance (Earthly - birthday, age, etc.):  
- Backstory:  
- Planet of Birth (You can make up any planet!):  
- Color: Red  
- Abilities/Talents:  
- Personality:  
- Additional Info:

**- About the Orion Nebula: **  
The Orion Nebula is located south of the constellation Orion, where the Orionates live. They are ruled by a royal family, and this particular nebula was the first to be attacked by the Iono fleet. The red ranger was the heir to the throne of the Orion Nebula, and he was crowned the new King as soon as the Iono fleet attacked.

~ **Helix Nebula Black:  
**- Name (Helixian):  
- Name (Earth name):  
- Helixian appearance/rank:  
- Appearance (Earthly - birthday, age, etc.)  
- Backstory:  
- Planet of Birth (You can make up any planet!):  
- Color: Black  
- Abilities/Talents:  
- Personality:  
- Additional Info:

- **About the Helix Nebula:  
**The Helix Nebula is located in the constellation Aquarius. The Helixians, like the Orion and Heart nebulae, are ruled by a royal family. This nebula was attacked by the Iono fleet's eastern wave in an outside attack. The black ranger was the famed commander of the Helixian military, and he was about to move up in the ranks when the Iono fleet attacked.

~ **Corona Nebula Gold:**  
- Name (Coronian):  
- Name (Earth name):  
- Coronian appearance/rank:  
- Appearance (Earthly - birthday, age, etc.):  
- Backstory:  
- Planet of Birth (You can make up any planet):  
- Color: Gold  
- Abilities/Talents:  
- Personality:  
- Additional Info:

- **About the Corona Australis Nebula:  
**The Corona Australis is a nebula that's ruled differently - an oligarchy. Though ruled this way, the Coronians were unable to defeat the Iono fleet's southern wave from attacking. The gold ranger was the daughter of the "administrator", or the leader of the Coronians who forced her to flee when the fleet launched a surprise attack on the nebula.

~ **Crab Nebula Green:**  
- Name (Crabean):  
- Name (Earth name):  
- Crabean appearance/rank:  
- Appearance (Earthly - birthday, age, etc.):  
- Backstory:  
- Planet of Birth (You can make up any planet):  
- Color: Green  
- Abilities/Talents:  
- Personality:  
- Additional Info:

- **About the Crab Nebula:  
**The Crab Nebula is located in the constellation Taurus, and is a supernova remnant and pulsar wind. The Crab Nebula is the only nebula to be ruled under a dictatorship, and Crab Nebula citizens - the Crabeans - are known to live a militaristic lifestyle. The green ranger was the son of the current Crabean dictator, and he flees the Crab Nebula once the Iono fleet attacks.

~ **Heart Nebula Pink: (This is my OC)  
**- Name (Heartian): Aliandra Hael  
- Name (Earth name): Alia Haywood  
- Heartian appearance/rank: Aliandra is the princess of the heart nebula. She usually wears a dress (her favorite being a strapless sweetheart high-low dress) with heels, and her hair is usually in a side braid.  
- Appearance ( Earthly - birthday, age, etc.): Alia was born on July 28th, and she is 18 years old. She has long, pin-straight blond hair with midway blunt bangs, hazel eyes, and fair skin. She usually wears a short pink and white lace casual dress with flutter sleeves and tan ankle boots.  
- Backstory: Aliandra Hael was the child of the Heartian King and his 6th wife. She had two other siblings, who pushed her around as a child, but her older sister was the one who influenced her to ignore their put-downs and do the things she wanted to do.  
- Planet of Birth: Xxiora  
- Color: Pink  
- Abilities/Talents: Superhuman strength  
- Personality: As the youngest, she comes off as helpless. However, she is able to help herself in battle and is very polite, nevertheless reminding herself of her own strength.  
- Additional Information: She's been known as a pretty face, but she likes to surprise people when she shows off, which is when her ego could inflate a bit.

- **About the Heart Nebula:  
**The Heart Nebula is located by the constellation Cassiopeia. Like the Orion and Helix nebulae, this nebula is ruled by a royal family. This was the last nebula to be attacked by the Iono Fleet before heading to invade Earth. The pink ranger was the princess of the Heart Nebula, but she was forced to flee in the end when the Iono fleet attacked.

~ **Milky Way Silver:  
**- Name:  
- Appearance (Birthday, age, etc.):  
- Planet of Birth: Earth  
- Color: Silver  
- Abilities/Talents:  
- Additional Info:

- **About the Milky** **Way:  
**Although not a nebula, but a galaxy, the Milky Way sets the stage for our story: Earth. It's the only planet where all life (besides the planets in the nebulae from where our 5 heroes are from) exists. Earth is also home to the silver ranger, who is the son of an Earthling and a citizen from one of the nebulae (it's the person's choice of who is making the Milky Way Silver of which nebulae the citizen is from).

~ (Nebula Blast) ~

Now, the 6 rangers cannot be younger than 18 or older than 25. I'd really love to keep them in a suitable age group, so... yeah. You guys can submit in the comments or you can PM me. I'll try to schedule my time wisely so I can split time between school and stories.

Anyways, have fun, and be creative!


	2. Orion

**Power Rangers Nebula Blast**

**A/N: **Hello everyone! True to my word, I bring you all another chapter. So far, I have received three submissions - one for our red ranger, one for our silver ranger who will be coming later in this story, and one for our yellow ranger. I only need two more, which is one for the green, and one for the black ranger so keep them coming guys! Anyways, this chapter marks the origins of our rangers, and there will be a separate chapter for each of them. This chapter mainly focuses on our red ranger, submitted by **ShadowKuriboh900**. I hope I portrayed him well here in his origin chapter! Enjoy, everybody!

I do not own _Power Rangers _or King Valek. Valek belongs to ShadowKuriboh900, and _Power Rangers _belongs to Saban. I only own Alia, Alisarra/Haera, and the Iono Fleet.

Here, I bring you the origin of...

_**Orion Red!**_

* * *

_Deep within space, going south of the constellation of Orion, lies the Orion Nebula. _

The Orion Nebula was a rather prosperous nebula, the ruling planet laid within its core was the central planet, Eden Prime. This particular planet is home to the royal family D'anarkin, and from their home planet was where they ruled all the surrounding planets. Many special days came once in a millennium for this particularly prosperous nebula, but today; today was an exception.

Today was the coronation day of the new rulers of the Orion Nebula.

The soon-to-be King, the eldest son, Valon D'anarkin looked out the window of his bedroom with a rather stoic look on his face. He didn't notice the door to his chambers open and close as soft footsteps neared him and went to his side, staring out the window with the Prince. The figure standing next to him eventually peered up at him with hazel eyes, brushing her waves of blond hair off of her shoulders before staring at the horizon with him.

"Are you ready?" the girl, his soon-to-be queen Alisarra Isael, asked him in a rather soft tone that was almost barely audible. The soon-to-be king looked at her, and then back at the horizon.

"Of course I am. I must be," he answered, his voice filled with some sort of sincerity, but then a tone full of suspicion as he murmured, "I have a feeling something might happen." Alisarra frowned at the darkness in his voice, then crossing her arms before leaning down to take his hands in hers.

"Will you stop thinking that bad things are going to happen? They won't," she looked him in the eyes as he turned to look at her, "Don't worry."

"Alisarra, if something bad happens and I'm not prepared, what do we do? The best option right now, especially since the Iono fleet is around, is to be skeptical."

His future queen only sighed, and nodded. "Alright, but I feel one hundred percent sure that they won't attack, believe me." She placed her forehead against Valek's and sighed, "I only want today, our coronation day, to be perfect. Okay?"

"I can't guarantee anything," he chuckled softly, bringing her knuckles up to his lips gently, "I think we'd better get going now."

"It's time already?"

"Check the _macromine_," he chuckled, pointing towards the clock, "I'd better get ready."

"Alright. Don't be too long," she smiled at him, before turning from her king and exiting his room. The king only chuckled; falling in love with her, despite it at first being an arranged betrothal was so surreal to him. As soon as this day was over, she'd be his, and it would be their turn to rule the Orion nebula the way they wanted to.

Even so, he was unaware that Alisarra was right. And worse, they'd take the one thing that was precious to him, and transform her into one of their own.

_~ (Orion Red) ~ _

_The central Iono fleet, from these records, were the ones that attacked the Orion Nebula on the new king's coronation day. _

Onboard the central ship, the Dark Star, most of the high officers of the Iono fleet were planning the surprise attack on the Orion Nebula. They knew what that particular day was. It was the coronation day of Prince Valek, and all it took was for the Iono fleet to ruin it with the attack that shattered the new King's world completely.

"Alright, our plan is almost complete," General Autar cackled as he read over the plans of their invasion. The plan was quite simple, at least in their case; they would ambush the planet of Eden Prime and take the new queen.

"How will we get in, General?" the question came from the other side of the room, a rather feminine one belonging to the Iono fleet's very own Captain Kaige. She looked up from reading the tactics files where she was to her general, who was observing their coordinates and looking out from the main deck to the stars, soon to enter the direction of the constellation of Orion, and reach the Orion Nebula in top speed.

"Well," the captain chuckled, going over to the general and checking the ship's radar, "I suppose we get there soon to give the new king our congratulations."

_~ (Orion Red) ~ _

_A king like he should be ecstatic about his coronation day. _

Instead, Valek could feel a pit of worry form in his stomach. He had to believe Alisarra when she said nothing was going to go wrong that day. It was his coronation day, after all. Nothing should be going wrong. Nothing at all.

He was wrong the moment his father started speaking.

The soon-to-be king drowned out the voice of his father, only focusing on his thoughts. Of course, the Orion Nebula was on high surveillance today - much higher than it usually was. After the news of the Iono fleet's possibly impending attack, his father ordered extra security around the nebula and around most of the planets that were closer to the nebula's boundaries. _'I cannot afford to worry about this now. I've worried Alisarra enough just because I lost sleep over something that will probably not happen.' _

He looked towards his father, getting down on one knee and bowing his head for him to place the gold and ruby-encrusted crown on his head. _Shatter. _His father immediately looked up and Alisarra behind her, to see two Iodrones that had kicked down the door of the coronation room in Eden Prime's castle. Valek immediately got up, pushing Alisarra behind him and unsheathing his sword as General Autar sauntered into the room, right in front of the two Iodrones.

"Who are you?" Valek bellowed, looking at the opposing general with a look of distaste, "and what are you doing in my planet?'

"I am General Autar of the Iono fleet," the evil general smirked, and crossed his arms, "you have something that belongs to me. Surrender your planet, and all your citizens will be spared."

Alisarra gripped Valek's shoulders before immediately nodding, "Valek, go." The response at which she gave him made him turn back to her, his expression twisted from the ever serious look to a rather concerned one.

"Alisarra, I can't leave you," he insisted, taking both her hands into the hand that was not holding his sword, "I won't."

"Valek, I can hold my own," she answered, her voice firm, "what's more important right now are our people. It wouldn't help if they're getting ambushed outside and the soldiers don't have you out there." That was what he loved most about Alisarra; she cared for others above herself, and that was the last time he'd ever be with her again.

He only nodded, rushing out of the door and heading outside to battle the iodrones that were attacking the castle and his citizens.

_~ (Orion Red) ~ _

_The king was able to save his people. He just wasn't able to save his heart. _

Valek fought the iodrones valiantly, on occasion double teaming up with some of his soldiers to defeat small groups of iodrones. After fighting them off, the Iono fleet's general faced him with a smirk on his face.

"You are a rather formidable opponent, young King," he cackled, looking up at the coronation room, and then the fire burning around the castle of Eden Prime with just a snap of his fingers. Valek's eyes widened at the flames, each crackling sound her could hear and the smoke lifting up made his heart only race faster. He glared at the general, pointing his sword at him and outraged, roaring, "Where is my queen!?"

"She's safe, alright," the general cackled before a white light engulfed him and with sparks, he disappeared.

"ALISARRA!" he yelled, nearing the castle and avoiding the flames while he was at it, "ALISARRA! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Your highness!" one of the soldiers called to him, watching as the flames caught onto its surroundings, "you must leave now! Your escape pod is waiting for you!"

"No! I will not go unless I know that my Queen is safe or not!" he snarled, "where is she - let go of me!" Behind the two guards were his parents, looking at him with solemn faces as the guards dragged him to the escape pod. They followed him to the pod, where he was thrown in.

"Mother, Father, I will not leave you two here to burn!" he beat on the glass once the pod closed, "open this pod and let me fight alongside my men!"

"Valek..." his mother murmured, her voice cracking as she looked at her son struggling to get out of the pod, "you have always made us proud. Now, you must survive for Eden Prime...for the Orion Nebula."

The last thing Valek saw before the pod rapidly started off was his planet, his nebula burning.

_~ (Orion Red) ~ _

_"Is she waking up yet...?" _

That was the only question Kaige asked as soon as the Iodrones had captured Alisarra. The young queen had struggled in the fight against them until they knocked her out, and eventually brought her aboard the ship. The Captain turned to the general before peering closer to the queen, "She looks rather...different than I had expected."

"We wiped her memories," the general answered simply, "and from doing that, we replaced those memories with that of something...different." The two watched the queen stir, and then rub her eyes, "ah, Queen Alisarra, you're awake. Welcome."

"My name is no longer Alisarra," the queen bellowed rather harshly, looking down at the wires and machines she was hooked up to. Her appearance certainly changed, and she looked around at her new surroundings before looking at herself in the mirror - her waves of blond hair now had jet black ends; her lips were blood red; her fair, soft skin was sickly pale; and her eyes, one still its hazel color and the other, a mechanical red. She looked down at her clothes, which was no longer a regal dress but a black strapless sweetheart top with a black shrug covering her shoulders, black leggings, a black long high low shirt over the leggings with a dark rust brown thin sash around her waist and black boots, with a fingerless glovelette on one hand and a metal-like covering over her other hand, "It is Haera."

"Very well, Haera. What is your mission?" A smirk appeared on Haera's face as she looked at her general and her captain.

_"My mission is to kill the King of the Orion Nebula." _

* * *

**A/N: **And this is the beginning of Valek's arc! I was searching for a way to make this work, and I had this idea in mind. Hopefully, it will go the way it should, and I have to admit - Alisarra/Haera is one of my new favorite original villains :) Anyways, I only have two spots left for the green ranger and the black ranger, so submit them while you can! Once I get a submission for our black ranger, I will start his chapter immediately. Thanks for reading everyone, and see you next time!


	3. Helix

_**Power Rangers Nebula Blast**_

**A/N / Disclaimer: **Hello everyone! The past few days have been hectic for me, but here we are with another chapter! I've received many amazing submissions, but unfortunately I can only choose one. I want to personally thank all those who submitted characters, and I hope that you all will keep following along in this amazing adventure. I've begun to manage my time wisely, and for now, it's working out pretty well! Today's chapter marks the origin of our Helix black ranger, submitted by **White-Falcon-06**. Enjoy, everyone!

I do not own _Power Rangers_ or General Vero. Vero and his brothers belong to White-Falcon-06, and _Power Rangers _belongs to Saban. I only own Alia, Alisarra/Haera, and the Iono Fleet.

Here, I bring you the origin of...

_**Helix Black!**_

* * *

_In the depths of space lies the constellation Aquarius. And within the constellation Aquarius, lies the Helix Nebula. _

The Helix and the Orion nebulae are not all that different. You see, my dear readers, they are simply alike. The Helixian central planet, Khortha, wasn't as different than Eden Prime. Both planets were ruled by royal families, and were prosperous nebulae. However, the Helix nebula was known for their famed military and especially their air force base. Many young men and women, throughout the Helix Nebula's existence, have been trained in the art of fighting in the air and many spacecraft were manufactured by the Helixians.

Today was a once in a lifetime day. Today was the day General Vero Shuler would come to accept his place among the many in the Helixian hall.

The Helixian hall was where the Helix Nebula's finest people, those who have made an impact in their home nebula, would be forever remembered. However, this very day was a historic day. General Vero Shuler was one of the youngest to ever be inducted into the Helixian hall and stand alongside his brothers, who will also be inducted into the hall on this day.

"Are you nervous, brother?" Zeran Shuler, the new Commander of the Helixian Air Force, entered the chambers where his brother Vero was getting ready for the ceremony. Though the Helixian General, in all honesty, was nervous, he couldn't be. This event was as nerve-wracking as many people had said it would be, and all the General wanted to do once the ceremony was over was fly...but, this day held more than just a traditional ceremony.

"Aha, you trained me not to be, little brother," Vero only chuckled, adjusting the medals over his right and inspect the suit he was wearing in his full mirror. He looked different than that of his usual uniform - this one was much more regal, much like the unseen royalty they lived their lives for and served and died for. It was out of his own simplistic boundaries. "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"And you will be, for the rest of your life," his brother mused, then going to stand next to him and watching over the balcony, "All of this will be yours to protect now. Even when I am no longer here, do not forget that I will always help you."

For once, the Khorthan General looked over at his little brother, steeled, green eyes focusing on the younger. "Zeran, what are you talking about...?"

Zeran chuckled, "I should not be worrying you any more with pointless proses. We have a ceremony to get to." Vero only nodded, inspecting the outside of his balcony once more before following his brother to the ceremony stage, unbeknownst to them a cloaked figure loading their blaster outside and running to blend in with the shadows that hid them.

**~ (Helix Black) ~ **

_It was originally her first mission, but she didn't expect to see him here. _

Haera stood, the Helixian gales blowing her wisps of hair and rippled her clothes against the currents, as she fixated her gaze on the Khorthan central base in front of her. Why couldn't Autar have sent Kaige, or maybe one of his lackeys, instead of her? Why did he send _her_, of all people, to go to Khortha?

"Well, it looks like we have an intruder, hm...?" a sly, rather mischievious voice all-too familiar to the former soon-to-be Queen of Eden Prime resounded behind her, and she turned around to see Corik Shuler in all of his handsome glory, standing behind her. "And if it isn't the _Queen _of Eden Prime herself. What's with the get up, huh?"

"Oh, will you shut up?!" she snarled, crossing her arms before sighing, "...It's been a while, Corik. You haven't taken up General Autar's offer to come to the Iono fleet, have you?"

"And I'm guessing you have? Why am I not surprised," he went over to the former Queen, then circling her, "have you joined the Iono fleet because I was right about that King you wished so desperately to marry?"

"I only joined because I want to kill him," she answered, rather outright. "It is my only wish."

"You were never really in love with him, were you?"

"..." The Queen went silent for a moment. Did she really love Valek, or did the feeling truly die down now that she had seen Corik again?

"I'll take that as a no," the brown-haired, green-eyed Lieutenant of the Helixian air force then spoke up shortly, "why are you in Khortha? Were you sent here as a spy?"

"Why would you want to know my business?"

"Hey, hey! I'm just curious! Maybe I'll come and take up General Autar's offer!" Haera's heart almost skipped a beat as her hazel eyes met the green eyes of the Lieutenant.

"Er...you will?"

"Why not? This place...this place is too vulnerable. I'll prove myself to Autar if I have to, Alisarra -"

"That is no longer my name," snapped the former Queen-to-be of Eden Prime, "it is Haera."

"Alright, alright. So, what do you want me to do?"

She slapped a blaster into one hand, and a cloak into the other. "Destroy all of this kingdom by tonight."

"Wait, wait, wait...wasn't this your mission?" he watched as Haera set off before turning back to him, a sharp glare in her eyes.

"You want to prove yourself to Master Autar, do you not?"

"Alright, I'll do it."

The bounty huntress swept off swiftly, as an evil smirk cast upon the face of the Khorthan lieutenant.

**~ (Helix Black) ~ **

_Today was his day. He should not be feeling emptiness where he should be feeling joyous. _

Vero only ignored the feeling of his stomach turning as he stood beside Corik, Zeran, and his twin brother, Korin at the induction ceremony. Of course, Klem was speaking about the Air force and how all three of his brothers had done their kingdom, their planet, and their nebula proud. He only looked to the side, occasionally giving his brothers a reassuring smile before calling Vero up to speak. As the young commander stood up, he was greeted by the sound of thunderous clapping.

What was even louder was the sound of a blaster, and the sound of gasps everywhere.

All eyes fixated on the four brothers, and the only one who was standing up was Corik, who was holding a blaster in his hand and an evil smirk on his face.

"Happy induction day, little brother," was all the second eldest could say, rather calmly, before shooting up at the banners, and almost everything before aiming at Vero.

"VERO, NO!" their other brothers watched in horror as they watched Corik aim at Vero, and as the shots blasted...

...so did the youngest, who jumped to block the bullet from reaching his older brother.

"ZERAN!" Vero yelled, immediately stepping down from the speaker to rush to his little brother's side, as did Korin and Klem. The doors bust open as the people were all running around in terror, then watching as the Ionodrones began to shoot along the banners and destroy the exquisite ceremony hall.

"Vero...please..." Zeran coughed, looking up at his older brother. His whole body was beginning to grow colder, and his eyes were threatening to close, as Vero held his brother closely in his arms. "Protect this nebula, and the rest of the universe around us. There are great things ahead of you."

"Zeran...? Zeran...!"

Vero placed his brother down gently, brushing his eyes closed before he and his remaining two brothers rushed into battle.

**~ (Helix Black) ~ **

_This was one day he would never forget. _

Vero rushed out to see the kingdom, his home, all coming up in flames. It had seemed so, that his brother had lured the Iono fleets to Khortha, or that they were already ready to come and attack the Helix Nebula in particular. Was it really that Corik was so desperate for power, that even Zeran paid the price for what he had done?

The General went to search for his older brother, and sighed in frustration. He, Korin, and Klem split up, going in different to protect different towns and cities in the kingdom from the Iono Fleet while Vero went to go find Corik and avenge their younger brother's death.

"CORIK!" the General called before hearing footsteps come up behind him. He turned around to see his brother, the traitor, standing behind him with a small snarky smile on his face, while his eyes glowed maniacally. Vero locked his grip on the blaster in his own hand, before turning to face his older brother. In the distance, Haera was watching the scene between Corik and Vero, before looking over at Klem and Korin, who were fighting off their own hordes of Ionodrones. She looked back at her own troops and nodded pointing at Korin and Klem before murmuring the two words out of earshot from Corik and Vero.

_"Seize them." _

The troops at Haera's side rushed down, piling to the center square as if they were ants coming down from the top of the anthill, and captured both of Vero's brothers right in front of him.

"KORIN! KLEM!" Vero turned his head to see his two brothers being taken away and seeing the Khorthan castle engulfed in flames...which was the last thing he saw before blacking out and being placed in a pod by some of the guards, who sent the uinconscious general off to where no one could find him.

_'Corik...I swear...this is not the end...'_

**~ (Helix Black) ~ **

_Corik was taken back to the central ship of the Iono fleet by Haera, who was seemingly dazed even after the destruction of the kingdom. _

"So, Haera, have you brought us back a guest...?" General Autar was sitting on his throne, Captain Kaige at his side, as they watched Haera come in with Corik at her side. "Ah, it's no guest...it's Lieutenant Corik Shuler of the Khorthan Air Force, I presume...?"

"Yes, General Autar," Corik nodded, bowing his head curtly, "I have come to accept your offer."

"Offer to become one of the Iono Fleet's own...? Splendid, I must say, for your help in the destruction of the Helix Nebula's main core," the General bellowed, possibly praising the traitor. Haera only looked the other way, swirling the blaster around her finger, waiting for the General to finish praising the Khorthan Lieutenant before asking her if she had done her job.

"And you, Haera, have you completed the mission...?" Captain Kaige pointed at the bounty huntress, "have you executed General Vero Shuler?"

"I was about to," Corik answered for her, "however, I only knocked him unconscious when she seized my brothers...then the guards took him away to where we don't know." Haera looked over at him, with some sort of intrigue in her eyes. He covered for what she did for her...?

"So he's still out there somewhere...? He could find the king, for all we know, and they could team up...! General, what do we do!?" Kaige asked frantically before General Autar got up from his chair and went to the head of the space fortress.

"We still have three more Nebulae to hit before we travel to where they think they could be safe," Autar turned back to Corik, Kaige, and Haera. "For now, we must focus on getting rid of those three nebulae."

_"We cannot have their rulers coming out of this alive this time." _

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter came out so late! I got sick, and tests and schoolwork were completely piling up my schedule along with updating other fics on other sites. I hope you guys will still follow me! Review and feedback is always appreciated! :) Thank you, everyone!**


End file.
